


Someone catch that cat it's got my wallet!

by xanthippelannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthippelannister/pseuds/xanthippelannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry goes out to eat and Arya's cat steals his wallet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone catch that cat it's got my wallet!

Once a month, Gendry thought it’d be nice to treat himself and when the day rolled around he casually mentioned something about it at the garage. Hot Pie suggested the little Dornish place that had just opened in Flea Bottom, and he decided that maybe it sounded like a good idea.

The food was pretty great and the girl waiting on him would tease him when he’d take a sip after he’d eaten enough of the spicy meat. It wasn’t until the end when he was waiting for his snarky waitress to come back with his change did things go sour.

An old black cat with a torn ear leapt up onto his table from who knows where, picked up his wallet and took off with it. He jumped up and chased it towards the back of the restaurant. “Someone catch that cat, its got my wallet!”

He followed it to the back of a restaurant where it jumped into the arms of the waitress. “Uh, he’s got my wallet.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Can I have it back?”

She smirked at his exasperated expression and angled the cat so the wallet sticking out of its mouth faced Gendry. “Go ahead and take it.” He reached for it and the cat growled. He snatched his hand back and she laughed again. “Just take it, he won’t bite you. Unless you try something stupid.”

He took a look at the feral looking cat Gendry took the wallet back and pocketed it, happy to have his things back. “You can keep the change.” He turned to walk away and tripped over another cat. “What is this place, and why are there so many cats?”

The waitress laughed again. “This one is mine, Balerion. He belonged to my old roommate before she moved and couldn’t take him with her, that one is my sister Sansa’s. My name is Arya by the way.”

“Gendry.”

He watched her gently drop the big angry cat down and she rifled through her apron pocket. She pulled out a small slip of paper and a receipt, then wrote something down on the back of it. “Here’s my number, I’ve got a day off on Friday do you want to go out?”

“You just met me, didn’t your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers?” He was flattered and maybe a little interested, she was pretty and she seemed like she had a nice sense of humor.

“You’re afraid of my cat, I don’t think I have anything to worry about from you.” She folded his receipt in half and handed it to him.

“Fair point.” He took it from her and stuck it in his pocket.

“Arya! The people at table three are getting impatient, where are you?” She rolled her big gray eyes.

“That’s my cue, I’ll see you on Friday.” She walked past him and put on her customer service smile.

Later when he was home he pulled the little piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it, phone in hand. Was it too early to call or should he wait a day? Was he really debating this?

“Fuck it.” He dialed the number and after three rings she answered. “Hi, it’s Gendry.”

“Hi Gendry, so are we going out on Friday or what?”

 


End file.
